A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit.
A conventional liquid crystal panel is formed by sealing a liquid crystal part between a TFT substrate and an opposite substrate disposed opposite to the TFT substrate (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-32506, which is hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-107488, which is hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2, and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-32859, which is hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 3).
The TFT substrate is provided with thin film transistors (TFTs) which are transparent, a wiring part having light-shielding properties, and the like on a transparent substrate.
The opposite substrate is provided with a black matrix (BM) on a transparent substrate.
When manufacturing the liquid crystal panel, first, the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate are prepared. Next, an ultraviolet curable sealing material is applied to the opposite substrate in a frame shape. Further, liquid crystal is dropped in a portion which is surrounded by the sealing material in the opposite substrate. Then, the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate are disposed opposite to each other through the sealing material. Thereafter, the sealing material is irradiated with ultraviolet rays. Depending on types of the sealing material, after irradiating with the ultraviolet rays, heating treatment is executed. By irradiating with the ultraviolet rays, or by irradiating with the ultraviolet rays and heating, the sealing material is cured to be a sealing part.
The sealing part adheres the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate. The liquid crystal part formed of the dropped liquid crystal is sealed in a space surrounded by the sealing part, the TFT substrate, and the opposite substrate.
In the liquid crystal panel described in Patent Document 1 (a ‘liquid crystal display apparatus’ in text thereof), a non-light-shielding part is provided so as to surround the BM, and the sealing part is disposed in the non-light-shielding part. In other words, the sealing part is disposed at an outside from the BM. The sealing material is applied to the non-light-shielding part. And, the sealing material is irradiated with ultraviolet rays through the non-light-shielding part.
In the liquid crystal panel described in Patent Document 2 (a ‘display apparatus’ in text thereof), the BM has an opening. The sealing material is applied so as to partially close the opening of the BM. And, the sealing material is irradiated with ultraviolet rays through the opening of the BM.
In the liquid crystal panel described in Patent Document 3 (a ‘TFT type liquid crystal display apparatus’ in text thereof), the wiring part has an opening. The sealing material is applied so as to close the opening of the wiring part. And, the sealing material is irradiated with ultraviolet rays through the opening of the wiring part.
By the way, if irradiating the sealing material with ultraviolet rays is insufficient, impurities are eluted to the liquid crystal part from the uncured sealing material. The impurities eluted to the liquid crystal part cause a deterioration in image quality displayed on the liquid crystal display apparatus.
In this regard, in the liquid crystal panel described in Patent Documents 1 to 3, the sealing material may be sufficiently irradiated with the ultraviolet rays through the non-light-shielding part, the opening of the BM, or the opening of the wiring part.